Villa Nights
by TSreh
Summary: Contest Shipping One Shot. Drew wakes up in his Villa rather late...and he quickly realises he can't get up, because a pale arm is holding him down...


**Straight off, I have no idea how this came into my head. I just wanted to right a ContestShipping Fic, and this came up...R & R, and no flames please.**

* * *

A sigh escaped him as Drew Hayden, the world famous coordinator, opened his eyes for a new day. He was in his bed in his Villa, in the Resort Area of Sinnoh's battle frontier. His eyes drifted slowly towards the window on the left, and his eyes widened suddenly. It was quiet bright outside, whereas he was a person who usually woke up at dawn. He groaned, and moved to get out of his bed.

Immediately, he realised he couldn't. Across his chest was an arm. A rather pale yet delicate arm now that he noticed it. In shock, he looked up towards its owner. She was a young woman, approximately the same age as him. She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen, even though half of it was covered in her soft, chocolate brown hair. As he finally recognised her, he paled.

Not caring for her arm, he jumped off the bed, causing her to roll over completely once. Understandably, she woke up, her bright sapphire eyes bloodshot. They immediately searched for the cause of her being awoken, and when they saw the horrified expression of Drew, she managed to pull out of her sleep deprived state completely.

"What's wrong?"

She attempted to sit up on the bed she was on, when she realised two very important things. Firstly, this was not her bed, nor was it her room. While her room had red as the most dominant colour, the most common here was green. And secondly…she was naked.

A small shriek escaped her as she hastily covered her nude body with the sheets of the bed. Her face was bright red, as she fumbled around, making sure she was covered from anyone who might see her. Once she was certain that she was protected from preying eyes, she looked for the man who had awoken her. Finding him, she glared at him, before managing to speak.

"What did you do?" If one had not seen her lips move, they would have doubted the menacing and somewhat scary voice had escaped her. Yet it did. Drew was expectantly, scared and terribly confused. He was holding a pillow to cover his own nudity, or at least parts of it. He had managed to grab it while she was distracted with covering herself.

"How do you expect me to remember?" He would have flicked his hair, if his hand was not so preoccupied with its current job. His response was purely habitual, as if this occurred every day. The same could not be said for the girl, however, as she finally managed to stand up, fully covered, and move her free hand to strangle him.

"Don't mess with me now Drew! This is serious!" Several chocking noises escaped him before he was let loose. His emerald green eyes met her sapphire ones, as he attempted to make her understand that he was telling the truth.

"I honestly don't know May…calm down. We'll find out what hap-"

"Calm down?" May interrupted him. "Calm down?! Do you have any idea what we could have done?!" She suddenly shivered at the mere thought of the act.

Certain images of 'what they could have done' flashed through Drews mind, and his body began reacting to them before he could control himself, and his eyes slowly drifted down to where her pale skin became covered by the bed sheets. Mere seconds later, his face was bright red. But not because of his rather perverted mind, instead it was because of Mays hand, which had made contact with his cheek once she realised where he had been looking.

A further scuffle would have ensued if the door had not opened abruptly to reveal a younger girl standing there, a wide smile plastered on her face. Both semi-naked coordinators looked at her in surprise.

"Looks like you two rabbits are up!"

She was speaking in a cheerful voice, as if this was all a joke. May did not understand what she meant by 'rabbits', and she opened her mouth to ask what she meant. She was beaten to that, however, by none other than Drew. He did not seem confused at the 'rabbits' bit though, rather angry, and somewhat exasperated at it.

"What do you mean 'rabbits'?!"

The girls' response came after a giggle. "Just be happy Paul and I managed to get you two out of last nights party." And with that she turned away and headed towards the kitchen. At her last words though, certain images began flashing through Drews mind. Images of last night, the party at the Ribbon Syndicate, his and Mays dance, the unbelievable amount of Alcohol they had ingested, and then…

"Oh my god!"

As May shrieked this, undoubtedly the memory of last night coming back to her, she covered her mouth with both her hands, causing the sheet to fall. Drew stood in shock at the sight in front of him, yet he recovered when she slapped him once more.

"What? If my memory of last night is right, you don't need to hide anything from me now…rather, you don't need to hide from anyone…"

A wide smirk etched itself onto his face, as her eyes flashed red while she covered herself up once more. Many things were running through her head at this time, though only one word remained consistent, cropping up after every five words or so.

_Shit._

* * *

**Ya...here you have it...odd wasn't it? I'll do better next time, already have a new Fic planned up, just wanted to get this off of my 'To Post List'. Till next time...**

**~TSreh Out**


End file.
